


Matter of Trust

by Ahigheroctave



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahigheroctave/pseuds/Ahigheroctave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione faces her own Horcrux in Deathly Hallows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matter of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> For Hogwarts is Home, prompt: Trust.

“Trust me, Hermione,” She’s staring at the twisted version of herself, emerged from the Horcrux, absolutely transfixed by the image in front of her. “You have to stab it, it isn’t real.” He knows how difficult it is though, for her, when he could barely bring himself to do it.

“He has hurt you though,” Twisted Hermione tells her, turning into Lavender. “He will do it again. Always laughing at you, because you’re so clever, so pretty, and he is petty and jealous. The fool,” It hisses. “Wants me more than he wants you.”

“Hermione! You have to trust me!” She turns to him for a moment, and he sees a flash of red in her eyes before she suddenly lunges forward and stabs it repeatedly with the Basilisk fang.


End file.
